Onimei Majin
Mera 'Onimei' Majin (魔人, '鬼眼' 眼羅) is the matriarch of the Majin family, a pure soul and one of the original Death Gods. Onimei is also the creator of Kidou. She is also a member of the royal guard, and currently still alive in the higher royal realm. Character History Mera was born on the shores of North Africa, in a Bedouin village in the desert. She was a natural albino, born with white skin and hair, and red eyes. The people in her village feared her for she was unknown and different to the rest of their dark features, Demon Eye they called her. Oddly enough Mera was born with the natural innate ability to passively absorb the reiryoku in the air, and this allowed the magic she learned from her mother to be much more spiritually charged, making her a powerful witch in her own village. This only made the people of her village fear and hate her even more the older she grew. One day her powers went wild and out of control, the villagers hoped to harvest her skin and control the power it granted, so she had to leave for fear and in search of answers. Mera travelled through the desert, sustaining herself on nothing but the spiritual energies in the air, but as the fatigue took deeper and deeper hold of her, the voices in her head became louder and louder. To her it sounded like a man in pain, wailing silently through the energies she was absorbing to stay alive. The louder the wailing the stronger the energies she could absorb and the greater control she was having over the energies inside her. Eventually she followed the energy to the lands across the narrow sea and utop the mighty mountain, she met the one whose voice filled the air, the Sky Father and king of Souls Ouranos. Mera spent weeks on the mountain, speaking and learning from Ouranos, she learned of his pain and his story but knew she alone would not be enough to help him. So she left and went in search of other spiritual sensitive humans, that would aid her on her journey. It was on this journey that she came into contact with the Tsurugi siblings, Shoshin and Miraiko, as well as Rasko and Asuchi, and with them they helped return the soul kings grace and became the first Shinigami. Powers and Abilities Onimei as an original Shinigami, and royal guard possesses a spiritual weapon different to a Shinigami, closer to that of a Titan, not unlike Chronos' scythe Harpe. Tenome Her spiritual weapon, Tenome, to which she fullbrings, is five small finger blades that are affixed to her nails on her right hand, from each blade she can cast any kidou (hado/bakudo) she desires with little to no effort or strain on her part, and even five at once, combining their abilities for a range of different abilities. Using these abilities she can store souls withing masks, akin to the transformation Tartartus uses upon the lost souls turning them into hollows. Category:Majin Category:Noble Category:Earth Category:Conceptual